


Heart-Shaped Thorns

by UnderMiraculousFiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMiraculousFiction/pseuds/UnderMiraculousFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akumatized! Adrien AU; also, my headcanons run rampant in this story, so just beware. They bite! (Totally kidding, relax.) Featuring grumpy espresso cat, Marinette DuPain-Cheng, Adrien, and some OCs...</p><p>Also, Mrs. Agreste's name in this is Diana. :3 THIS IS AN AU. I CAN DO WHATEVER. </p><p>please and thank you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Parties and a Fluffy Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8-12-16: I realized this doesn't have a summary. Oops.

**{Felix’s POV}**  
_Adrien and myself, close? Honey, I don’t think so. Adrien and I have been rivals since our birth. I am the older brother, taller, wiser, more responsible, and more behaved. Adrien is…well, Adrien is immature. Sure, he poses for photo shoots and has fairly good manners, he lacks in a few areas. Granted, he is a teenage boy, but so am I. So what makes us so different?_  
_Well, for starters, he will wait until the day before a homework assignment is due to do it. I on the other hand, begin on the assignment right away and get it done often times a day or two before it’s due._  
_Oh dear, here he comes now. I must be off, more to come later._  
_~Felix Agreste, 17_  
“Hey, Felix. Whatcha writin’?  
I sighed, turning in my desk chair to look at my disheveled brother. “Doing something that doesn’t waste valuable time… let me guess, you were playing cat and mouse again, weren’t you?”  
Adrien chuckled, to my dismay. “Oh, Fe, it’s not that bad. I got to spend the afternoon with Ladybug…”  
I shook my head, disappointed. “Ladybug is one thing; homework is another. Don’t you have a paper due or something to work on?”  
Adrien shrugged. “It’s Friday. Of course not.”  
I sighed. “Tis a shame… Homework would be good for you.”  
Adrien laughed. “Well, unlike you, I like free time. And, Dad said I didn’t have to go to piano or Chinese this week, so I’m having a few friends over tomorrow. Anyone you want to invite?”  
I nodded. “Stephanie and Annalise already said they’d love to spend the day. We’ll be in the garden for a little while, but otherwise we’d most likely be in the parlour.”  
Adrien groaned. “Dude, it’s called the Living Room. Not a parlour.”  
“Actually, it is called the parlour, we usually just call it the Living Room for simplicity. Although that’s two words instead of just one. Funny, isn’t it?”  
“…Your sense of humor is _paw_ -ful.”  
“And so are your puns.”

* * *

**{Adrien’s POV}**  
I blinked, sleepily recognizing my environment. The alarm clock next to my bed was shouting at me, and I find sudden realization.  
“WHOO-HOO! FREEDOM!” I jumped out of bed, throwing my clothes on and flinging my door open. I ran down the hall, slid down the banister, and wham! landed on top of Felix.  
My brother looked up at me, disgruntled. I chuckled, helping him up. “Good morning, Fe! Today’s an awesome day, isn’t it?”  
Felix sighed, brushing off his sweater vest that he always wears. “Sure, except for getting tackled right away in the morning. Honestly, you probably woke the whole neighborhood with your yelling!”  
“Psh, you were already awake. So what? Dad’s gone and Nathalie has the day off. I have total FREEDOM!”  
Felix’s cat, Thomas Alexander I (I like to call him Tom-Tom), meowed, rubbing against Felix’s legs, wanting attention. Felix picked the fluffy gray tabby up, petting its fur.  
I grinned. “Hi, Tom-Tom.”  
Tom-Tom meowed what seemed like a ‘hello’, and dropped to the floor. He slunk over to his bed, settling down in the fluffy bean-shaped pillows.  
**{No POV}**  
The doorbell rang, Felix sighing. “I bet those are your friends… this mansion is doomed…”  
Adrien rolled his eyes, going to open the door. Alya, Nathanael, Nino, Marinette, Kim, Max, and Juleka stood on the steps leading up to the door, all of them smiling. “Adrien!”  
Adrien grinned. “Hey, guys!  
Kim whistled. “Nice place, dude. I knew your dad was stacked, but dang…”  
Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Heh, well, I-“  
Nino looked past Adrien, noticing Felix. “Hey, is that Felix Agreste I see?”  
Felix sighed. “Hello, Nino.”  
Alya noticed Marinette’s face was beet red, the darker-skinned girl laughing. “Oh, come on, Mari, it’s just his mansion…”  
Felix looked at Marinette, his expression softening. “Adrien, you once told me to be on the look-out for Ladybug look-alikes.”  
Adrien blushed. “Y-Yeah, I did. So what?”  
“Well, miss…um…”  
“Marinette,” Alya clarified.  
“Thank you. Miss Marinette has a stunning resemblance to the masked mademoiselle, don’t you think? Dark hair pulled back in twin pigtails, bluebell eyes, freckles…”  
Adrien glanced at Marinette, his blush darkening. “What are you trying to say?”  
The playful side of Felix bubbled to the surface, a smirk curling onto his face. “Do you, Adrien, take thee Marinette to be your pawfully wedded wife?”  
Adrien hissed under his breath, nudging Felix. His blush crept across the entire span of his cheeks, Marinette’s face just as red.  
Felix smiled, walking over to Tom-Tom’s bed, the fluffy kitty purring. “Come, Thomas, our guests will be here shortly.”  
Tom-Tom yawned, fluffing his tail. He meowed, following Felix to the door.

* * *

Adrien showed his friends to his room, two video game consoles set up with four controllers each. Marinette smirked, glancing over at Max. He nodded, winking.  
Alya sighed. “I should’ve known we were going to have a tournament.”  
Adrien grinned, handing her a controller. “I take it you’ve played before?”  
Kim laughed. “Who hasn’t?”  
Nathanael sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile on his face. “I haven’t…”  
Marinette smiled. “Don’t worry, Nathan, I can teach you.”  
**{Nathanael’s POV}**  
Oh. My. Goodness. Marinette’s actually… She… Oh my goodness…  
She took my hand, smiling. “Here, these two joysticks are how you move around, this button throws a punch…” She continued relaying instructions, but I wasn’t paying attention. All I could focus on was her face. Her crystal-blue eyes, her smile, the freckles splashing across her nose… She was a perfect picture that no artist could truly capture fully. She’s so perfect…  
“Nathan? Are you still there?”  
I blinked, realizing where I was. “I—oh! Sorry. I…I got lost in thought.”  
Marinette giggled. “You don’t have to apologize…”  
I blushed, smiling. Marinette is amazing.  
The game on the huge dual-screen TV blinked, the announcer blaring through the speakers. “THREE…TWO…ONE… FIGHT!”  
Adrien was paired against Kim, the two athletes neck and neck. Kim nudged Adrien with his shoulder, trying to distract him. Adrien smirked, letting go of the controller. He pressed a random button combination, the screen blinking. His health tripled, armor forming around his character. He successfully beat Kim, breaking into a victory dance.  
Kim gaped at the screen, looking at Adrien. “How’d you do that?!”  
Adrien stopped victory-dancing, smiling. “Marinette.”  
Marinette blushed. “I-I never showed you that move!”  
Adrien raised an eyebrow. “No, of course not. It’s because of this,” he said, taking the bracelet Marinette gave him out of his pocket. “I take it everywhere.”  
Marinette smiled. “You still have my bracelet?”  
Adrien smiled back. “Of course…”  
Alya and Nino smirked, softly chanting. “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…”  
Juleka and Kim joined in the chanting, eventually growing loud enough for the two of them to hear. Marinette blushed, covering her face with her hands.  
Adrien rolled his eyes. “C’mon, guys, knock it off!”  
Nino snorted. “You guys should start dating already… you already act like a married couple pretty much…”  
“Nino… No. You know I like—eh…”  
“Your _masqué mademoiselle_? Felix told us all on SnapChat already.”  
Adrien blushed, covering his face with his open hand.  
I noticed the door opening, Tom-Tom slinking through. I grinned. “Here, kitty kitty…”  
Tom-Tom meowed, sauntering over to me. The cat purred loudly when I stroked its soft ears.  
“You’re such a handsome kitty, yes you are!” _Much more handsome than Chat Noir, that’s for sure…_

* * *

**{No POV}**  
Felix sat at a small lace-covered table with five others: Stephanie, Max’s sister, Annalise, his friend from Germany, Cody, Alya’s cousin, and Chloe and Sabrina, Adrien’s classmates. They all had a cup of tea, the delicate porcelain white with small pink roses around the rim.  
Adrien and his friends were watching them from an upstairs, grinning mischievously.  
Nino grinned. “So, Guys without Any Limitations or Supervision, what is our plan?”  
Kim sighed. “Why are we called G.A.L.S.? We’re all men.”  
Adrien shrugged. “I joined after the name change, don’t look at me.”  
Max laughed. “You just realized that after what, ten years of going to school together? We’ve always been the GALS. There’s no changing it now.”  
“Yeah, but why GALS? We could be the DPPs; Dudes that Pull Pranks, or MAPS; Men’s Awesome Pranking Squad, but _noooo_ , we had to be the GALS!”  
Nino shushed them, covering Kim’s mouth. “Shh! We don’t want the other group to hear us!”  
“You mean the CATS?” Max whispered.  
Adrien frowned. “Cats? Where?”  
“No, CATS. Chicks that Always Tell our Secrets.”  
Adrien giggled. “Chicks that always tell your secrets? That’s the best you could do?”  
Max rolled his eyes. “Alright, smart one, you come up with a cool name.”  
Adrien grinned. “UPS.”  
Kim frowned. “UPS? Uh, dude, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Why? It’s the US Postal Service, like in America. But instead, it’s the Undercover Pranking Squad.”  
Max looked at Nino, who shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”  
Kim nodded. “Let’s get going, then!”  
“UPS! ROLL…OUT!”


	2. Fashion and Carpools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter...? I honestly have no idea. This fanfiction was supposed to be angsty, not fluffy. Eh. Prepare for angst eventually.

**{No POV}**

The UPS gathered above the tea party, water balloons in hand. Adrien smirked. “They won’t know what hit them…”

Meanwhile, the girls were hiding in the nearby bushes, phones in hands. They pressed the record button, snickering.

Felix sighed. “Today is lovely, isn’t it…”

“Oh, yes, quite…” Stephanie sipped her tea, smiling politely.

Sabrina looked up at the balcony above the garden, noticing the boys. “Um, Chloe…?”

Chloe hushed her ‘friend’, turning back to Felix. “Sabrina, not now.”

“But, Chloe…”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It can _wait_ , Sabrina!”

Max grinned. “NOW!”

“ATTACK!” The boys yelled in unison, raining water-filled latex balloons at the victims below.

Chloe shrieked. “AHHHH! MY HAIR!”

The others shrieked too, their expensive clothes soaked. They angrily stormed out of the garden, Felix glaring at Adrien. “ADRI-EN!!” He swore in French, Adrien keeling over with laughter.

Daisy, their new housekeeper, came outside, seeing the sopping wet Felix and the mischievous boys on the balcony. “Oh, dear, Mr. Felix, here, I’ll get you cleaned up.” She looked up at Adrien, winking.

* * *

Chat Noir. The sidekick to Ladybug. That’s all they ever called him these days. But he didn’t mind. His lady was all that mattered to him. He was content being a sidekick.

Ladybug didn’t think of him as a sidekick, but as a partner. She reminded him every time someone would mistake him as a sidekick. She told everyone who would listen that they were a team, and that they were equal.

_“I’m worthless compared to you, Marinette…”_

He held the women he loved in his life much higher than himself. His mother, Ladybug, and now Marinette. He couldn’t help it if he loved them so much to present them on a pedestal. But Marinette often tried to step down off it, truly loving Adrien. She was the kindest person Adrien had ever met in his life, and he had only been living for about fifteen years.

A gentle voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Adrien, your father wishes to speak to you.”

It was the new housekeeper, Daisy. Adrien smiled, standing up from his desk. “I’ll go straight away; thank you, Daisy.”

Daisy nodded. “Of course, Adrien.”

* * *

The sound of Adrien’s footsteps was muffled on the long carpet that led to his father’s office. He shivered, the hallway was drafty and cold.

“Come in, Adrien.”

Adrien opened the door to his father’s study, gulping. “You wished to see me, Father?”

Gabriel sat up from his chair, frowning. “Adrien, for a long time you have been very distant with me. Can you tell me why?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. _Distant? DISTANT?! THE ONLY ONE THAT’S BEEN **DISTANT** IS YOU, YOU BASTARD! _ Adrien inhaled sharply, containing his negative thoughts. “My apologies for upsetting you, Father. I’ve…my mind… it’s been difficult at school and stuff…”

Gabriel frowned. “School? It’s never bothered you before… in fact, yesterday, you said you loved school and never wanted to graduate…”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I did! Uh, today… ack, today was…awful. We had to, uh, take a pop quiz, and, uh, it was really hard, you know, advanced geometry… and I didn’t do too well…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Well, son, if you’re absolutely sure, then that’s all I’d think. You have an extra lesson tomorrow after school… I signed you up to take a fashion course for three weeks at the art school. You’ll be going with Felix, of course.”

Adrien groaned. “But, Father—“

“But nothing. You’re going, and that’s that.”

Adrien huffed. “Fine. Can I go now? I have homework to catch up on…”

Gabriel nodded, “Go.”

* * *

 

Tikki flew around Marinette’s head, looking down at her work. “What are you doing now?”

Marinette grinned. “I got into the fancy fashion school’s class for younger students! I have to design a piece for the entry display for my first assignment.”

Tikki smiled. “Wow, Marinette! You’re advancing so fast! But, how are you supposed to get to the fashion school? The school is outside Paris, and the subway doesn’t go that way!”

Marinette smiled. “Don’t worry, Tikki. I have that all figured out. Alya said she’d arrange a carpool for me.”

Tikki raised an eyebrow. “What if Alya can’t get one?”

“Well,” Marinette sighed, “guess I’ll have to walk then. Or take my bike. I haven’t in a while.”

The red kwami sighed, shrugging. “Whatever you say, Marinette.” She flew to above her miraculous holder’s head, grinning. “Looks great, Marinette!” She landed on the desk next to Marinette’s sketchpad.

“Heh, thanks, Tikki.” She yawned. “I should get some sleep if I want to get up on time tomorrow…” She flopped onto her bed, snuffling in her sleep soon after.

Tikki giggled, bringing the blanket up to Marinette’s chin. “Good night, fashionista.”

* * *

 

Adrien woke up to the sound of Felix blaring his Beethoven Fur Elise through the sound system in his room. Usually it wasn’t so bad if Felix played his music, but today he had the rock and roll version and he was rocking out to what was once a sweet classical song.

The older brother whipped the bedsheets off of Adrien, the younger brother whining in protest. Felix sighed.

“Adrien, come on, get up! We have fashion school after classes today!”

Adrien groaned. “No… let me sleep…”

Felix smirked, grabbing a water balloon from next to Adrien’s bed. He tossed it onto the half-asleep teenager, jolting him awake. Adrien shrieked.

“I’M AWAKE! AHHH!”

Felix proudly smiled, victorious. He picked up Tom-Tom, making his way downstairs to the breakfast table.

Adrien huffed, dragging himself to his closet. “Yay… school,” he said snarkily. He grabbed a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a gray sweatshirt, putting them on slowly. He trudged down the stairs, looking like death warmed over.

“Good morning, Adrien. Your schedule for today.”

Adrien sighed. “Thanks, Nathalie…” He scrolled down the electronic tablet, pausing at the last event. “’Pick up carpool’? Who’s carpooling with us?”

Felix smiled. “I’m sure you’re well acquainted with Marinette, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what to make of this fanfiction. Hey, if any of y'all have ideas, comment them or send them to me somehow. :3 i'd love to see inspiration.
> 
> This is also somewhat of a romance fanfiction for all you shippers out there. XP and next chapter may have Nathanael vs Adrien fights XD


	3. Akumas and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh who needs a summary? Well, this is when the angst sinks in... sorry.

Adrien thought about Marinette a lot, surprisingly. He found himself sketching her face in his notebook during a lecture in school. Realism had been finding its way into Adrien’s meager drawing talents, due to his modeling career. He studied lines and shading in people’s faces, deciding on colors and patterns that went well with their natural features. He lifted his pencil, smiling. The lines almost reflected Marinette’s face completely. Except, one part was off. Adrien groaned, letting his head fall against the desk.

“Adrien, I hope whatever you were sketching has to do with English class.”

Nino snickered, poking Adrien in the shoulder. “Dude, come on.”

Adrien found himself blushing in embarrassment. “Sorry… my mind wandered…”

The bell rang, all students gathering their books. “Now remember, class,” the teacher instructed, “the quiz on Tuesday is on proper prepositional phrase use. Have a great weekend, everyone!”

Nino nudged Adrien in the hallway, both boys returning to their lockers to pack up for the day. “Dude, you were totally sketching a girl! Who was it?”

Adrien blushed. “Was not!”

Alya overheard their conversation, wandering over. “Ooh, a new scoop! Who’s the lucky lady being sketched by the one and only Adrien Agreste?”

Adrien groaned. “You guys! Honestly!” He laughed, shutting his locker. “For your information, it’s no one important. It’s not even done.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Sure, play the ‘not finished’ card.”

Marinette shyly waited around the corner for Alya to walk home with her, noticing Adrien. The blonde waved at her, smiling warmly. She squeaked, ducking back around the corner.

Adrien chuckled, grasping the strap of his bag. “Well, I’ve got to go… Ladybug is signing autographs at the Louvre today, and I don’t want to miss it!”

Alya brightened. “REALLY?! Do you think Chat Noir will be there, too?”

Adrien felt his palms get real sweaty. “Ah, no, it just said Ladybug… He might be there, but I doubt it…”

Alya shrugged. “Eh, figures. Can I come with you?”

Marinette gulped. 

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t see why not. But, eh, don’t you have to walk home with Marinette?”

Marinette shook her head violently. “I can walk home on my own! Go have fun with Ladybug; I’ll be okay!”

Alya blinked. “You sure, girlfriend?”

“Yep! I’ll be fine!”

Alya grinned. “M’kay, if you say so.”

\------------

Marinette huffed, taking Tikki out of her bag. “C’mon, Tikki, spots on!”

Tikki raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, but Marinette, Adrien and Alya will be there.  _ Adrien.  _ The guy you have a severe crush on? That may not end well!”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m way more confident with the mask on, Tikki. Spots on!”

Tikki shrugged, trusting her miraculous holder. She helped transform Marinette into Ladybug, the spotted heroine swinging away into the distance. 

* * *

Adrien felt himself tense up, nearly brewing over with excitement. “We get to see Ladybug!” He squealed, Nino and Alya giving him strange looks. The blogger laughed. “You’re more excited than even I am it seems! How come, Adrien?”

Adrien blushed. “Ladybug is amazing… how she’s always saving everyone and… well… she’s… gorgeous…”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a crush on her?!”

Adrien paled. “What!? No! That’s… ridiculous! I couldn’t have a crush on  _ Ladybug _ ! She’s way out of my league!”

Nino rolled his eyes. “She’s a superhero, and you’re a model. I think you have a small chance.”

Adrien groaned. “You just don’t understand…”

Ladybug swung overhead, landing in front of the crowd gathered there. The spotted heroine counted at least five hundred people gathered there, maybe more.

She grinned, noticing Alya, Adrien, and Nino. “Hey, are you guys part of the Ladyblog with miss Alya too?”

Nino blinked. “Well, not exactly…”

Alya smiled. “Nah, this girl’s got blogging in the bag. But oh my gosh! I never would’ve thought you’d be out here not fighting crime! Say, where’s Chat Noir? Isn’t he usually with you?”

Ladybug shook her head. “No.  _ Mon minou  _ had other plans.”

Adrien was kneeling on the ground, covering his reddened face. He hugged his knees, shaking nervously.

Ladybug knelt down by him, concern crossing her face. “Are you okay?”

Adrien stared into her bright blue eyes, blushing.  _ Don’t say anything embarrassing or awkward… _

Plagg squirmed under his jacket, snickering. “Tell her you love her and want her to have your babies…”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Plagg…” he muttered under his breath.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Uh, sir?”

Adrien felt tears well up in his eyes. Frustrated, he stood up. “Excuse me.” He ran behind a building, sinking to the ground. He sobbed, feeling weak.

Plagg flew out in front of him, gripping a slice of camembert. “Aw, Adrien… It’s gonna be okay…”

Adrien hugged his knees tightly, sobbing louder. He bit his lip, hoping no one else could hear him.

“P-Plagg?”

The kwami looked up from his cheese. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever acted stupidly around a girl you liked?”

Plagg nodded. “Tons of times. You know Ladybug’s kwami? Yeah… Ruined that friendship… Three hundred years and she still hasn’t forgiven me…”

Adrien sniffled, smiling. “Aw, buddy…”

Plagg smirked. “See? Feel better?”

Adrien nodded, wiping his eyes. “Loads. Thanks, Plagg.”

Plagg grinned. “I’m here whenever you feel provo-lonely.”

“Plagg?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Transform me. I’m sick of your cheesy puns.”

“But they’re so…  _ gouda _ .”

“Plagg!”

“Right, sorry…”

“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”

Ladybug looked up to see the cat hero of Paris streaming overhead, landing dramatically on top of the Louvre. “Miss me, Bugaboo?”

The spotted heroine groaned. “Salut, Chat. What are you doing here? You said you had other plans.”

Chat Noir gave her his signature grin. “I missed you too much, my lady. I came here instead, so I could see you…” He knelt down, kissing her hand. She pulled it away, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, did you now? Well, I have… places to be too, and you don’t see me stalking my crush…” She quickly covered her mouth, blushing. “I-I mean…uh… what crush? I’m not crushing on anyone…”

Chat Noir felt as if a thousand knives stabbed him in the heart. His ears drooped sadly, his tail limp. “M-m-“ His lips couldn’t form the words. The lovesick kitty bit his lower lip, looking at the ground. “Ladybug…” he whispered.

Ladybug looked at her partner, who was obviously troubled. “Chat?”

He felt tears well up in his eyes, wiping them away with a gloved claw. “I-I’m fine…really…” He brushed the rest of his tears away, attempting a smile. “Well, m-m- Ladybug… uh…”

Ladybug sighed. “Well, looks like I have to go. See you later, kitty…” She disappeared, swinging away on her yo-yo.

Chat waved sadly, leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

Adrien slammed his door shut angrily, flopping on his bed. He sobbed loudly, not caring who heard him. Whoever did hear him didn’t care, anyway.

Plagg sat on his head, patting his long blonde hair. “Adrien… It’s gonna be okay…”

Adrien cried harder. “Plagg! She-she-likes someone else! She’ll never love me! I-I… She is no longer my lady… She is only Ladybug…” 

He noticed the bracelet Marinette gave him on his desk, walking over there. He picked it up, rubbing his fingers over the cool green charm.

“Marinette… She’s a much better friend than Ladybug… she would never hurt me… would she?”

Adrien dry-heaved, sobbing harder. “GIRLS ARE SO CRUEL!” He lowered his hand, collapsing onto the ground. “Neither of them will ever love me…” He covered his face with his hands, feeling helpless. Plagg patted his ear, ears drooping in sympathy.

Somewhere, Hawkmoth opened his window, letting his akumas flutter around him. “Ah, poor boy… Hearts break so easily, don’t they?” He darkened an akuma, letting it fly away. “Go, akuma, and change him!”

Adrien felt the hot salty tears fall, the akuma fluttering over to his bracelet. Plagg called out to him, but it was too late. The signature butterfly emblem appeared on Adrien’s face, the area around his eyes darkening. 

“Matchmaker, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to make your own couples, and to have anyone you choose fall for you…”

Adrien frowned. “And why should I trust you?”

“You have a fetish for a certain lady, don’t you?”

The blonde gasped. “Yes… but I’d never hurt her…”

“But she hurt you… don’t you want revenge?”

This thought troubled Adrien. He never wanted to seek revenge on anyone, but he was deeply hurt… and she wouldn’t love him either way…

Adrien sighed, submitting. “Yes… Transform me…”

Dark magic surrounded Adrien’s figure, Plagg watching in horror. His shirt was bleached white, the sleeves slitting apart and falling down his arms. He adorned red skinny jeans and purple shoes. Pink marks appeared around his now purple eyes, and a pink streak stretched across his bangs. He took the scarf his father gave him, wrapping that around his neck. Hawkmoth spoke to him again.

“That scarf… it was made by Marinette DuPain-Cheng. Go to her first.”

Adrien nodded. “Of course, Hawkmoth…” He smirked evilly, leaving Plagg behind, horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH this took so much time I'm sorry! Chapter 4 is coming!


	4. Crossdressing and Where's Felix?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?!?! IS HE DEAD OR SOMETHING?!?!?!

Marinette dreamily stroked the glossy pages of the new edition of Vogue, starring Adrien on the front cover. She giggled excitedly, kissing the front of it. “Oh, Tikki, isn’t he wonderful? Oh, yes, Adrien, of course I’ll marry you!”

The red kwami sighed, floating over to a plate of cookies Marinette had out for her. She munched on them, smiling.

A rap on the hatch above her bed caught the young fashion designer’s attention, the black haired girl going to open it. Matchmaker smirked evilly above her, frightening the poor girl. She reeled back, the akumatized model dropping onto her mattress.

“Salut, Marinette, my lovely.” He took her hand, kissing it.

Marinette frowned. “W-who are you?” She stepped down off her bed, sitting in her desk chair.

Matchmaker slid down the railing, smoothly landing on the floor in front of her. “It’s me, Marinette.” He picked up the Vogue magazine, gesturing to it. “Surely you recognize me.”

Marinette tensed. “A-Adrien?! W-what happened to you?!”

Matchmaker laughed, the sound of his laughter chilling the whole room. It was his laugh, but different. Wrong. Marinette had only heard the sweet laugh before, but this time… it felt… off. Matchmaker ceased laughing, fluttering his long flirty eyelashes at her playfully. “Certainly I’ve become more like… eye candy…” He lowered his eyelids seductively, settling himself above Marinette’s lap. She squirmed, lip trembling.

He chuckled, biting his lip. “I’ve really…warmed up to you, Marinette…” he purred, rubbing her thigh. “What do ya say… you and me… it’s getting late, we’re alone… perhaps have some fun…?”

Marinette shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head vigorously. “N-no! This-this isn’t you!”

Matchmaker licked her earlobe, Marinette shoving him back. “No. I. Said. No.”

The akumatized model hissed. “Fine. But you’ll regret this, Mar-i-nette,” he spat every syllable of her name, “you may as well have doomed all of Paris…” He leaped out her window, running along the sides of buildings.

Marinette shivered. “Time to transform, Tikki.”

 

Hawkmoth restored communication to Matchmaker, the butterfly insignia surrounding his eyes.

“Matchmaker, where are you going?! Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to—“

Matchmaker narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need to listen to you… father. Yes, I know who you are. Only someone as cold-hearted as you would let your son suffer like this!”

Hawkmoth looked surprised. “So you know who I am now. Well, then perhaps we—“

“We?” Matchmaker paused at the top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city. “Hawkmoth, there is no ‘we.’ There is only I, and I alone!” He broke the communication, smirking. “LISTEN WELL, PARIS! LADYBUG IS NOT YOUR FRIEND! SHE HAS LIED TO ALL OF YOU!”

The people below shook their heads in shock. “What is he talking about?” a few asked to themselves.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, appearing in front of the crowd. The TV news channel was there, streaming the whole scene. “MATCHMAKER!” she yelled. Her yo-yo wrapped around a light pole, throwing it at Matchmaker. He gasped, falling off the Eiffel.

Citizens shrieked in terror, seeing him land with a bang. He moaned, looking at the crowd. His right hand stretched out towards him, the girls in the crowd rushing towards him. A light but noticeable pink sheen had appeared around them, Matchmaker sadly blinked, as if holding back tears. The girls comforted him, sitting him up. One wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and another handed him a mug of hot chocolate. He thanked her, sipping it. He then noticed Ladybug walking towards them, his eyes wide. He whimpered, the girls surrounding him like human shields.

They hissed, “Lay a finger on him and you get it!”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The men looked at Ladybug, confused. Ladybug recognized Nino, Adrien’s best friend, standing next to Nathanael and Max. The three went up to her, Nino speaking. “Hey, Ladybug, what’s with the dude with the pink eyeshadow? Is he okay? The girls seem awful concerned about him…”

Ladybug sighed. “You’re Adrien’s friends, right?”

The boys nodded. Ladybug continued. “That is Adrien. He’s been akumatized, like all of you before.”

Nathanael gasped in horror. “No!” He looked around, blushing. “S-Sorry.”

Theo, the sculptor, and Ivan and Kim, came up to the group too, Theo looking dreamily at Ladybug, Kim looking annoyed, and Ivan looking hurt. Ladybug looked at the three newcomers, frowning. “What’s biting you three?”

Ivan sighed sadly. “Mylene…”

Kim huffed. “Chloe…”

Theo smirked. “You…” He winked, Ladybug giving him a ‘wtf’ face. She rolled her eyes. “You truly are a copycat…”

“So, what can we do? This is a pretty serious situation, and we want to help!”

Ladybug looked at who spoke, being Nino. His face was stern. “Adrien is my best friend. This concerns me, as well as…” He glanced at Theo, “most of us…”

The spotted heroine sighed. “If you want to help… Wait a second…” She smirked. “I have an idea…”

 

Kim shrieked. “I-I-I’M A GIRL! AHHHHH!”

Ivan laughed, snorting. “Heh, you look so pretty though!”

Theo admired himself in the mirror, dressed as Chat Noir. Ladybug had decided to use him as a backup in case the real one didn’t show up. He meowed, posing.

Nino, Max, and Nathanael were also dressed as females, much to their discomfort. Max had a wig and pink eyeshadow, Nino had a flower crown and a hippy skirt, and Nathanael… Nathanael wore an Ariel shirt and a knee-length skirt that looked like scales. He fluffed his hair, smiling. “Wonderful artistry, Ladybug…”

Ladybug laughed. “Aren’t you four so pretty? Now, you four are basically bait for Matchmaker. He’ll come by, and you’ll pretend to fall in love with him, got it?”

Nino gulped, looking down at the skirt he was wearing. “For Adrien, yes.”

Theo looped his arm around Ladybug’s waist, smirking. “Ah, Ladybug… mon petite coccinelle…”

Ladybug smirked back, shoving him away. “You wish…”

An explosion caught their attention. Ladybug huffed. “It’s time…”

Max frowned. “Time for...what?”

“Time to take action. Prepare yourselves.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh.


	5. Mechs and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CANNOLI i am on a roll today! Chapter 5 WHOOO HOOOOO and chapter 6 soon because I am nice. Two chapters in one day say WHHAAAAAAATTTT?! (my animation which is due the end of August is failing to be completed you're welcome. XP XD)
> 
> Anyway, who's excited for this hiatus to be over? Ha... the entire fandom. Because the new season will probably take at least until next spring if not longer. Just guessing. Animation is hard, man.

Matchmaker gathered his army of girls, all of them marching behind him in straight columns. They marched past the café Felix happened to be sitting in, the older Agreste brother spitting out his espresso. He folded the newspaper he was reading, leaving ten dollars with the bill. “Keep the change!” he yelled over his shoulder, running out the door.

He face palmed. “I am so STUPID!” He sighed. “No time for moping, Felix, this is your little brother we’re talking about!” He took off running in the direction of home, his dress shoes clicking against the pavement.

* * *

Felix flung open his closet, searching frantically. “Where is it?!”

Plagg heard the commotion, flying above Felix’s head. “What are you looking for?”

Felix frowned. “Plagg, you haven’t seen the mech suit, have you?”

The cat kwami shrugged. “Never seen it…”

Felix snapped his fingers. “Ah-ha! Found it!” He held up a small metallic cube, triumphant.

Plagg laughed. “A cube? Sure, big shot, a cube will save us all!”

Felix rolled his eyes, pressing his thumb to the side. The cube trembled, expanding. It unfurled into a metallic cat-like mechanical armor, sized for, specifically, Felix. He stepped into it, pressing another button. It closed around him, digital green eyes flashing across the LED screen. He clenched and unclenched his fists, grinning behind the mask. 

* * *

Matchmaker stopped in front of Ladybug and the ‘girls’, smirking. “Well… I was expecting something more… army-like.” He laughed, motioning to the girls behind him. They started laughing too, Ladybug clenched her teeth. 

“Go, girls…”

Nathanael trembled, shaking with fear. His knees knocked together, all cross-dressed dudes hiding behind Ladybug. 

Theo stepped up next to Ladybug, gripping a staff. “Ready to kick some butt, Ladybug?”

Ladybug grinned. “Y-“

Matchmaker’s laugh grew louder, and more soaked in evil. “A fake Chat Noir?! How PATHETIC.” He approached Ladybug, lifting her chin. “Little lady, you forget that I have power over ALL girls…” He looked away from her, backing up a few paces. He suddenly fluffed his hair, time seeming to slow way, way down. Ladybug could hear her heart thumping, Matchmaker looking lustfully at her. He bit his lip, running his hands through his hair.

Ladybug stepped back, clutching her chest. She felt her heart through the suit, her eyes wild with panic.

Matchmaker stepped up close to her, pressing himself against her body. “What’s wrong, m’lady? Can’t take the  _ heat _ ?” he whispered seductively in her ear. She whimpered, trying to pull away when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The cross-dressed boys looked at each other, not sure what to do. Theo gritted his teeth. “Hey! Back away from my Ladybug!”

Matchmaker narrowed his piercing eyes. “Get him,” he hissed, his army of girls nodding and charging at Theo. The fake Chat Noir ran, his scream piercing through the cool Parisian air.

“Adrien, please, don’t hurt me…”

Matchmaker smirked, looking down at the little lady in his arms. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Ladybug tried again to pull away, managing to free her yo-yo arm. “LUCKY CHARM!” she yelled, tossing her yo-yo in the air. A flash of light, then… a mirror fell down into her hand. She looked in it, confused.

Matchmaker sneered. “Well, m’lady, jokes on you… you’ll be the real you in a matter of minutes…”

Ladybug looked closely in the mirror, noticing her earrings light up. She sighed, knowing what to do. 

“Tikki. Spots off.”

Felix rushed into the moment, his metal suit clanging against the cement. He gasped, reeling backwards an inch.

Ladybug was now Marinette, sweet and simple. Matchmaker’s eyes widened, losing his grip on her. 

“M-Marinette?!” He gripped the bracelet, shaking. A tear fell from his eye, sliding down his cheek. It dripped onto his shoulder, leaving a small watermark. 

Marinette stayed on the ground, Felix slowly walking towards her. He helped her up, glaring at Matchmaker.

Matchmaker clenched his teeth. “I trusted you, Marinette. I thought you would love me even if I was a…” He saw the mirror, looking at himself. “A monster…” He bit his lip, looking up into the sky. He fell on his knees, screaming a heart-wrenching scream of loneliness. 

His army of girls crowded around him, Matchmaker shrugging them off. “HAWKMOTH!” he screamed. “I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE MY ABILITIES, GIVE ME THE POWER TO RIP THE HEARTS OUT OF ANYONE I PLEASE!”

The butterfly insignia appeared in front of Matchmaker’s face, dark energy surrounding his figure. 

“As you wish, Adrien…”

“No. Not anymore… You may address me as Chat… Chat Blanc…”

Marinette looked up in horror, Chat Blanc standing above her. He bared his fangs, looking at the crowd around them. He hissed, an animalistic growl emanating from his throat. He rushed towards them, razor-sharp claws extended.

Marinette saw Alya in the crowd, Chat Blanc headed straight towards her. “NO!” 

Chat hesitated, Marinette tackling him to the ground. Chat hit his head on the ground hard, making the akumatized cat wince. His blood-red eyes glared into Marinette’s scared blue, his claws digging into her bicep. 

“Marinette!” Alya yelled, Nino grabbing her wrist. “N-Nino! No, wait! Marinette!”

Chat Blanc growled, baring his fangs at Marinette. The girl underneath him grew unusually still, her face stern.

“Go ahead. Kill me. I dare you.”

Chat smirked. “With pleasure…” He flexed his claws, preparing to sink them into her flesh and rip out her heart.

Felix kicked the white cat in the ribs, Chat shrieking in pain. He hissed at Felix, throwing a punch. Felix dodged, the two engaging into a fist fight. Felix punched, connecting with Chat’s palm, the two testing each other’s balance. Marinette stood up shakily, wavering back and forth.

Tikki hovered above her, patting her arm. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m fine…”

Felix saw her, finally shoving Chat Blanc over. “Stay down.”

Chat Blanc wheezed on the ground, clutching his middle. Marinette looked at him with sympathy.  _ That’s got to hurt a lot… _

Felix hefted her onto his shoulder, looking back at Chat Blanc. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be up in a moment-- keep refreshing!


	6. Blood and Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 6! I fell asleep at my computer, so it didn't get published. Sorry about that. X3

Chat looked into the sky, seeing nothing but bright blue. He was alone, in the middle of the road, Marinette and Felix nowhere to be found. Police crowd-control gates surrounded him, the officers chatting with each other or random citizens.

“…yeah that crazy cat dude is still knocked out cold…”

“…someone said he’s actually Chat Noir…”

Chat Blanc hissed with disgust. “Chat Noir… Oh, sure,” he smiled crudely, “everyone loves their darling superheroes, honey. But the sick reality is… they can’t handle the responsibility. A villain, like me for example, will CRUSH anyone who tries to stop them.”

A little girl approached him, unknowing of the danger he possessed. “Kitty?”

He looked down at her with gleaming blood-red eyes. “Hello… little one…” He picked her up, baring his fangs. “Aren’t you a pretty one…” He ran a white claw down her cheek.

“I bet your blood tastes pretty good, too…”

Her mother screamed as Chat bit her neck, letting the crimson blood flow down his chin. The little girl screamed in pain, trying to pull away. He dropped her to the ground, licking his lips.

“It’s not enough…”

The little girl’s mother grabbed her daughter, the police rushing them to a hospital. People gathered around the scene, taking photos and videos of Chat Blanc. A news camera was also at the scene, gathering live footage.

“Marinette… DuPain…Cheng…”

With an animalistic growl, he leapt over the temporary barrier, running across the nearest rooftop. He sniffed the air, turning and running in the direction of the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Felix set Marinette down on Adrien’s bed, trying to soothe her. His mech suit was sitting in its little cube on the desk, Plagg standing guard.

“F-Fe-“

Felix stopped her from speaking with his hand, shaking his head. “Don’t speak.”

Marinette yawned.

Tikki gently stroked Marinette’s hair, looking at Felix. “What do we do now? We can’t just leave her here alone… but Paris is in danger…”

“…police reports that Chat Blanc has bit eleven…no, twelve victims thus far.”

The news report caught Felix’s interest, the blonde listening in.

“…he’s looking for Marinette DuPain-Cheng, a teenage girl that attends Francois-DuPont College.”

Felix inhaled. “He’s looking for you…” He silently cursed, motioning to Plagg. “Watch her; I’m going to get Nathalie and Dad.”

Plagg sighed. “Get some camembert if you get the chance?”

Tikki face palmed. “A crisis is happening and all you can think of is your stomach. Honestly.”

Plagg chuckled nervously.

Marinette yawned again, letting sleep wash over her like soft, salty waves of the ocean. Tikki kissed her forehead, smiling. “Goodnight, Mari.”

* * *

Chat Blanc clutched his ribs, stopping to rest. “Damn Felix…” he huffed, in pain. His once pearly white suit was now stained with blood from thirteen victims, soon to be stained with Marinette’s blood. He licked his lips with anticipation.

Part of his conscious nagged at him, however. Why do you want to kill Marinette? You love her. You love Ladybug. Why are you fighting?

Chat officially hated his conscience. Because she lied to me. She said she loved someone else.

But what if she doesn’t? What if she loves you, too?

“Right, like that would happen…” He shook his head to clear it, continuing on his route.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste. Esteemed leader of fashion design and envy of designers everywhere.

Hawkmoth. Villain who seemed to fail with every akuma he sent out.

Gabriel. Hawkmoth. They were both one in the same, so shouldn’t one reflect the other? You’d think so. But it wasn’t so.

“Nathalie? Father?”

Gabriel heard the sound of his eldest son’s voice, detransforming from Hawkmoth and returning as Gabriel. “Nathalie isn’t here, Felix. What is it?”

“It’s the recent news. Marinette DuPain-Cheng. Adrien’s friend.”

Gabriel perked up. “Oh?”

“Yes. She’s up in Adrien’s room. But she’s hurt, and Chat Blanc is after her…”

Gabriel nodded. “I am well aware,” he motioned to his exposed miraculous.

Felix winced, remembering his father’s predicament. “Of course, Father. But, will you help her?”

Gabriel nodded. “Adrien still has his ring, doesn’t he…”

Felix nodded. “Yes, Father…”

The older man sighed. “If only your mother were still here… she had the power of healing…”

* * *

_ “Diana?” _

_ Mrs. Agreste, or Diana as she was named, came out into the parlour, where Gabriel was sitting. She had her baby son, Felix, in one arm, and her other hand was clutching her Miraculous, which was shaped like a peacock with its feathers spread out. _

_ Gabriel smiled at her. “Look at you…” He kissed her cheek, taking Felix from her. Felix cooed, grasping his father’s shirt. _

_ Diana transformed into Oculus, her superhero persona, brushing off her black gloves. A fan was tucked into her belt, and her hair was let down, streaming down her back. Gabriel whistled. _

_ “Well, Mr. Agreste, duty calls… I’ll be back later…” _

_ Oculus came back later with an injured citizen, who was caught in the middle of an attack. The little boy cried out, blood running everywhere. _

_ “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay!” The peacock superhero tried her best to calm him down, her gloves glowing. She ran her hands across his wound, shushing the crying boy. _

_ The blood evaporated moments later, leaving the skin unharmed. The boy smiled through his tears, hugging her close. “Thank you, Birdy!” _

_ Diana smiled. _

* * *

Gabriel had used his miraculous for good, back when Adrien was little. But darkness had creeped inside his heart, affecting his performance when his wife left. Whenever a Miraculous absorbed dark energy, the user would slowly turn to the darkness, and it would take the combination of the two Miraculouses to turn them back. But Gabriel didn’t care about all that. What the Miraculouses could also do was they could return lost loved ones to their families if there was a full moon and one achieved the power of both Miraculouses. He missed Diana, he missed seeing her every day and having her company during long plane rides to different fashion shows and her voice when he’d be working too hard and unintentionally ignoring his family.

“…honestly, Gabe, you’ll work yourself to death… come take a break and play with your sons…”

But Adrien and Felix were older, and they were going to leave the nest—

Gabriel mentally facepalmed. “Even when you’re not here… those damn bird puns…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually finished in June... I just never updated. I'm sorry! I've been really busy with other things, so naturally I forgot. I do that often. But, hey, the next one is up and running, so hopefully I'll remember to post it XD
> 
> Also, I've got a feeling that Adrien's mother and her bird puns may have struck a chord in Adrien's mind... *evil chuckling* >:3c


	7. Harps and Hanging Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is new chapter. I didn't keep you waiting this time :3
> 
> Also, please comment if you like my story. Comments make me happy, and I write better when I'm in a good mood! :D

The city was dark. All was quiet. Chat Blanc sat, waiting. He was outside the Agreste mansion, perched on a lightpost, the light flickering on and off.

_ Whoosh. _ Chat whipped his head around, trying to identify the sound's location. He snorted, dismissing it.

A blur of blue streaked across his vision, a figure running off into the distance. Chat yelled after it, breaking into a chase.

Felix held his breath. He knew that Chat was there. But seeing him slowly run off like that was out of the ordinary. He looked at Plagg. "Stay here. Watch Mari."0

Plagg flew to the door, blocking Felix's way. "Oh, no no no no, I am coming with you."

"Uh, what?! No! You're going to stay with Marinette!"

The cat kwami crossed his arms. "Tikki's got Marinette... I am going with you, whether you like it or not."

Felix groaned. "Why me..."

Plagg smirked.

* * *

 

Gabriel looked over at Nooroo, who was munching on lettuce in a small china bowl. "Nooroo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I think we need to help Felix out."

Nooroo swallowed. "We can't! As long as your Miraculous is infected, we can't do a thing!"

Gabriel smirked. "But, what if we created a villain that hated Chat so much that they did villainous things to him?"

"How would we manage that? Chat is clearly evil. What if they team up?"

"He betrayed us. Simple."

The purple kwami shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. But, we need someone to be infected. Who are we going to find?”

* * *

 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"But, Sydney--"

"But NOTHING! WE'RE DONE!"

Hawkmoth's hands eagerly rubbed together, an akuma landing in his open palm. "Go, wicked akuma, and gather them for our army..."

Sydney was a girl with soft blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She had just broken up with Sebastian, her boyfriend, and was currently stressing out and sobbing. The akuma landed on a small barette in her hair, glowing. The butterfly insignia appeared around her eyes.

"Aphrodite, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to heal relationships, and to punish those who have broken other's hearts. Go find Chat Blanc, and take his Miraculous. Then all will be well, and I will release you."

Aphrodite smiled. "Love conquers all!" She appeared in a Greek style dress, with bright pink hair and a harp. She ran off, searching for a certain cat.

Felix and Plagg were currently in a random street of Paris, Chat Blanc and a mysterious blue figure ahead of them. Chat Blanc yelled again, clearly getting out of breath. "S-STOP!"

The mysterious figure stopped, much to Chat's surprise. He yelped, crashing into them.

Felix gulped, hiding behind a corner of a building. He peeked out, watching the two.

The figure groaned in pain as Chat stood up off of them, growling. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"I-..." The figure coughed. "I a-am..."

"LOVE WILL TRIUMPH!"

Felix jumped, shrieking a little. Plagg snickered.

Chat Blanc was extremely confused. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Aphrodite ran up to him, grinning. "You're going to pay dearly for the hearts you've broken!" She strummed her harp, summoning arrows with heart-shaped arrowheads. They whizzed past Chat's ear, the white cat yelping.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you, Chat Blanc, you're such a heartbreaker, aren't you? Well. Love conquers hate, and I LOVE bringing justice onto the playing field, don't you? Hee hee hee! You're such a coward!" she yelled, sending more arrows. They sliced through Chat's suit, drawing blood. Chat grimaced.

The mysterious figure disappeared. Chat was alone --as far as he knew-- with this crazed love fanatic.  _ Perfect. _

* * *

 

Gabriel sighed. "Well, Nooroo, I think we've done it."

"Sure, whatever you say, boss." Nooroo's eyes widened, his little hands **(hands? stubs?)** covering his mouth. "I-I'm getting worse! Oh no!"

Gabriel gulped. "I better not make any more akumas for a while, then. This isn't good..."

Nathalie knocked on the door leading into Hawkmoth's lair, opening it a moment later. "Sir, there's someone here to see you."

A hooded figure entered the room, slowly making their way towards Gabriel. Nathalie shut the door, leaving them alone.

Gabriel felt sweat trickle down his forehead.  _ Nathalie, who is this person and why are we in a room together?! What if they want to kill me?! _

The figure removed their hood, revealing long, wavy, soft blonde hair. She smiled.

"D-Diana?!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Chat Blanc was 'hanging out' with Aphrodite... quite literally. She had tied him up, attached the rope end to a pole extending off a building, and let him swing freely, back and forth...fifteen stories off the ground. Chat yelled at her. “Untie and let me go RIGHT NOW!”

Aphrodite giggled. “Oh, silly cat, I still need your miraculous. Give it to me now, and I’ll let you go.”

Chat hissed. “No way. I have to keep that VERY safe, thank you very much.”

The akuma laughed. “Oh ho ho ho ho, you’re a fiesty one, aren’t ya? Seriously, though, give it.”

Plagg looked up, watching Chat swing back and forth. “If I could just get his miraculous…”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Without him noticing? Good luck.”

Plagg smirked. “Or, if I distract him, you get it.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Plagg, I can’t fly, so, how would I get up there?”

The kwami cursed under his breath. “That’s right. Well, new plan… I fly you up there, and you tackle Blondie.”

Felix sputtered. “Wait, wh-”

Plagg cut him off, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him high up into the air. Felix shrieked, eyes wide.

Chat looked down, his eyes and Felix’s connecting. He yelled, thrashing about. Felix grasped the rope, freeing Chat’s hand. He yanked the ring off forcefully, breaking the akumatized item simultaneously. 

Blinding light, then… the akuma fluttered out from behind the rope. The rope tore open, Adrien plummeting to the ground. His screams pierced the air, Felix looking in horror at his little brother falling to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect any updates for a month. >:D


	8. Brothers' Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter.

**So, uh,** **not-your-average-housecat  on Fanfiction.net** **left a review a month ago asking me to update this story. I logged into the email I get notifications from and read it. Today (June 7).**

**I almost screamed.**

**This fanfic hasn’t been updated since August 2016, and I haven’t** **_looked at_ ** **the document with chapter 8 on it since September of 2016. What. The. Actual. Fluff.**

**Sure, the last four months or so of 2016 were a NIGHTMARE, but I could’ve tried to pick this up in the new year… ha… ha ha… guess I forgot? .w.**

**Also I’ve been reading back on the other chapters… and cringing… that’s not a good thing.**

**SO! I’m going to challenge myself this summer and actually write! Hooray!**

**So… yeah… recap? Marinette was taken out by an akuma… there was the whole Adrien falling off a building thing… Aphrodite or whatever is still existant… Mrs. Agreste, or ‘Diana’ as I call her is back with Gabriel… anything I missed? Nah, I think that’s it.**

**On to the actual chapter!**

* * *

 

Marinette began to stir in her sleep, sitting up slowly. Tikki smiled. “Feeling any better, Marinette?”

Marinette nodded. “I am. Thanks Tikki.” 

All the memories of the past while came flooding back, Marinette grasping the blanket over her legs. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. “Chat… Adrien… Adrien! Felix!” She whipped the blanket off, struggling to get to her feet. Tikki urged her to sit back down.

“Marinette, you’re still recovering! Felix is out there with Plagg right now. They’ll find Adrien and bring him home.”

Marinette grasped her kwami, bringing her close. “I hope you’re right Tikki…”

* * *

 

Felix felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Adrien’s pale green eyes were wide, pleading for Felix’s help. Plagg grabbed the ring, which had fallen from Felix’s hand. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! TRANSFORM, FELIX!”

Felix’s eyes widened. In one quick move, he slid the ring onto his finger, shouting, “TRANSFORM ME!”

* * *

 

Adrien could see his life flash before his eyes. He was one. His mother had him in a baby-sized suit, and he was posing for a camera. The photographer had a teddy bear in his hands, and used it to get Adrien to look at the lens.

Two years old. Adrien made his first friend, Chloe. They were sitting outside, their mothers talking about things while their fathers read over newspapers. Adrien and Chloe were playing with Chloe’s dolls. 

Four years old. Chloe dressed him up as a prince and tried to kiss him. He ran away, squealing.

Six years old. Felix and Adrien were playing outside when their parents brought home a grey kitten.

Eight years old. Felix grew distant, and would often lock himself in his room. Adrien tried to talk him out, but he would be shunned by his older brother. Chloe was his only friend.

Eleven years old. Adrien was dragged into the modeling business indefinitely. He was home-schooled, and he would model almost every day. He didn’t even have time to talk to Chloe anymore.

Thirteen years old. Felix barely ever talked to Adrien. He had only his cat. Adrien clung onto his mother a bit tightly. He didn’t see Chloe at all.

Fourteen. Adrien wanted to be free from his father’s grasp. His father and mother fought, over Adrien’s schedule, over Felix, over everything. That was the last Christmas he saw his mother.

Fifteen. Diana was gone. His father was dark and controlling. Felix grew closer, if not to somehow fill in for their mother. But, this year wasn’t that bad. Adrien got to go to public school. He met Nino, was reunited with Chloe, became acquainted with Alya, and fell in love with two amazing, blue-eyed girls. Marinette, and Ladybug. He became Chat Noir, and made many happy memories with his partner. He was happy.

And now, he was losing it all. A single tear fell from his eye as he fell, life fading from his eyes.

Leather-clad claws gripped Adrien’s wrist, pulling him towards Felix. They landed on the ground, Felix pressing his forehead to his little brother’s.

* * *

 

Diana and Gabriel walked down the hallway, gazing into each other’s eyes. “Diana… what am I going to do? I’ve been a terrible father…”

Diana nodded. “I won’t totally argue with that… but you need to be there for your sons more from now on, hmm?”

Gabriel stopped her, looking into her emerald eyes. “Diana… those things I said… before you left…”

Diana put a finger to his lips. “Gabriel, we’ve both made mistakes in the past. It’s time we put our sons first.”

Gabriel smiled. “I love you…”

Diana sighed. “I love you too, you dork.”

Felix slammed the front door shut, letting the transformation go. “PERE! COME QUICK!”

Adrien was limp in Felix’s arms, his blonde hair hanging in strings above his forehead.

Diana and Gabriel came running, Marinette walking fast behind them. They took Adrien from the shaken up Felix, guiding him to the couch. 

Marinette’s eyebrow furrowed. “Is he…?”

Adrien moaned softly, turning his head towards his brother. “F-Fe...lix…”

Diana sighed with relief. “He’s okay.”

Gabriel buried his face in his younger son’s hair, murmuring hasty apologies and confessions. 

Adrien patted his father’s head, smiling.

Tikki floated over Felix, smiling. “You did it, Felix.”

Felix smiled. “I swore to protect my family… even after countless rejection and abandonment, I still care for all of them…”

Plagg rested on Felix’s shoulder. “I gotta tell ya, kid… Adrien may have stolen the show… but you stole everyone’s hearts. We all love ya to bits. And if anyone tries to say otherwise, they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Adrien was set down next to Felix, the younger blonde embracing the older one. “I love you, Fe…”

Felix smiled. “I love you, Adrien… never forget that…”

* * *

 

Aphrodite sat on top of the Bourgeois hotel, bored. “Well… that was a dramatic resolution… with plotholes…”

A person with short brown hair and a laptop walked by underneath her, hastily typing. Aphrodite looked at them, frowning. “Hey! Just because a year has passed doesn’t mean you can slack! Fix these plot holes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished.
> 
> yay...?
> 
> Time to update... literally everything else.
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
